The Book of Sight in Braille
by Crookykanks
Summary: Changes take place after wars, but life goes on. A post war fic through the eyes of a young girl who has a lot to live up to.


A/N: Yeah, I know I shouldn't be doing this, but I feel the need. I will continue my other things, but I have to get this out first. ;)

Disclaimer: I don't own the book characters. Kelsi, Will, Chip, Gin, and Harry Weasley, as well as others later on are my own creations, but I am not copyrighting them by any means! The names are from for the most part!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"As a result of complications from the war, the Wizengamot hereby finds Minerva McGonagall unable to comply with the basic requirements needed for the Headmistress position of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

Several loud groans and protests followed this statement, declaring that she was more than competent and should have the position without question.

"Silence! The matter has been decided. Clear this court immediately!" The protestors were led out by rather reluctant aurors, who looked at the older woman with pity in their eyes. She never saw them. She couldn't even see the protestors surrounding her as she quietly left the room, her head hung low. She only turned and raised her face when a strong hand gripped her shoulder.

"Where will you go, Minerva?" her former deputy asked.

"They only said I would not be headmistress," Minerva answered serenely, "they never told me to leave the school. I had not yet received any applications for the Transfiguration position. I will simply resume my role there." She began to turn away again, but stood still suddenly, her back to the man behind her, hoping he would not see her tears. "Will you apply for the Head position now?"

"Only with your permission and only in title. You would have the final say over every decision as deputy." She gave what sounded more like a short cough than the dry laugh she had meant.

"There is no need for that, my friend." Minerva turned back to face Severus Snape. "I trust your judgment."

"But I trust yours more, Minerva. Consider yourself the school's Transfiguration mistress once again and allow me to take you home. The ad will be out of the prophet by morning." She smiled and gripped his hand.

"Thank you"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Would you get the post, Chip?"

"Make Gin do it!"

"I did it yesterday!"

"So?"

"When can Harry start getting it?"

"When he starts talking, Will, you know that." Mrs. Weasley stood up from the table, her long, bushy brunette hair tied back in a ribbon, and began to clean up the table from breakfast. "And since you're so eager for it to be brought in, you may go get the post now."

Will stood up, grumbling and brushed his flat, red hair out of his small eyes. He wished his older sister would get up early enough for breakfast, but she knew better, as she would end up getting the post every day. Opening the door, Will bent down and grabbed the pile of letters lying on the porch. He sifted through them. Bill, catalog, bill, letter from Aunt Fleur (she sent one every week), and a small yellowing letter with spidery green ink. Will gasped. It was finally here!

"It's here! It's here! Kelsi, it's here!" the small eight year old boy's flat hair was bouncing down the hallway of the Weasley household gripping the crinkled letter in his tiny hand.

"You'd better not be joking this time, Will!" Eleven year old frizzy-haired Kelsi Nicole Weasley jumped down the stairs and snatched the letter out of her brother's grip. Glancing at it, she knew that this time it was real. Kelsi picked up her brother and swung him around once, squealing, and dashed off to tell her parents. She had been accepted!

"Mum! I've been accepted! I got the letter!" Kelsi sprinted into the kitchen, nearly knocking over the pitcher of orange juice her mother had left on the table.

Her mother had been overjoyed, hugging Kelsi tightly, kissing her forehead, and telling her the age old stories of her time in school during the war; her father smiled brightly and congratulated her with a pat on the back, saying he'd do more later, when her mother was done fawning over her. A few minutes later, Will came bursting into the kitchen with Chip, Gin and little Harry tagging behind. While Will and Chip did a little dance around the kitchen, Gin hugged her older sister tightly around the middle and Harry, whose freckles and bright red hair did not resemble his namesake in the least, waddled over and lifted his arms to his sister, asking to be picked up. As Kelsi scooped to lift him, he gave her a sloppy kiss on the cheek and a tight hug around the neck. Their mother was still rambling on about her own school days and how much Kelsi would love it once she got there, but Kelsi didn't really care. She knew all the stories, her mother and father told them as bed stories for all their children, and their Aunt Ginny, Uncle Harry, Uncle Fred and Uncle George were always happy to bring up the subject. She smiled and hugged her little brother tightly before setting him down on the ground and joining in her siblings excited cheer.

About half an hour later, the festivities over the letter had wound down a bit. As Kelsi walked into her room, her father caught her in a bear hug. "We're so proud of you. I know how horrible that sounds, my parents said the same thing to me when I went, but believe me, we really are proud." He gave her one last tight squeeze and kissed her forehead. "We'll go to Diagon Alley tomorrow and pick up your books."

Kelsi could hardly keep her feet on the ground. Finally, she was old enough. No more bed time stories for her, she was going to this wonderful place that no one could ever stop talking about, the place where she could learn all about her gift and make friends from across the country. Kelsi Weasley was finally going to Hogwarts.


End file.
